Reactions
by RedAsARose
Summary: Jason's reaction when he looks around the new power chamber after becoming the gold zeo ranger, and Zack's reaction when he discovers who the new black ranger is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): 'Tis not mine. Only the idea. But if you would like to share the idea, that's cool. It's a good idea. Yep.**

"Man, that hunk of metal had no idea what hit him," Tommy said as the rangers walked into the command center after defeating another of King Mondo's goons, but this time it was with Jason's help as the gold ranger.

The other rangers nodded and agreed as Trey stepped forward and went on thanking Jason for stepping in and helping in this time of need. When he was done, the other rangers relived their recent victory, and Jason stepped back a bit and looked around, taking in the "new" command center.

_Man, it's good to be back here. _He thought to himself, turning around in a circle to look at everything. _Even if it is a bit different than what it used to look like. At least we still have Zordon floating over there, and the sliding doors to the outside over there, and the slightly different viewing globe over there, and the Mighty Morphin' suits over there, and Alpha's still got his panels of complicated looking buttons and what not over there, and now Billy's here to help him and-hang on…_

He spun around to look at the back wall, opposite from Zordon.

_The Mighty Morphin' suits?!_

"Hey bro," Tommy came up to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "What do you say to a trip to Ernie's?" He took Jason's stunned silence as hesitation. "Come on, I'll buy."

"What," Jason said slowly, pointing at the wall. "Is _that_?"

Tommy looked at him with a confused look on his face and replied just as cautiously. "Those are the Mighty Morphin' suits. Why, what's wrong?"

"And _why_," Jason said, slowly again. "Are they there?"

"I dunno," Tommy said, shrugging. "I didn't exactly design the place. It's just kind of a…remembrance? Maybe? I mean, it's not like we use them anymore or anything."

"Tommy! Jason!" Adam called from where the rest of them were waiting by the sliding doors. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, hurry up," Rocky added. "I'm hungry."

"Rocky, you're always hungry," Tanya said teasingly, and everyone laughed with them. Everyone, that is, except Jason, who was still looking at the suits displayed along the wall.

"But, what are they here for?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" Tommy said.

"No," Jason said. "It's just…they're _here_." Tommy nodded, although he wasn't quite sure what the former red Mighty Morphin' ranger was getting at. "They're here, on display, doing nothing, for no reason?"

"Yeah…" Tommy said slowly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," Jason said reassuringly. "It's just…" he looked around helplessly. "You have the Mighty Morphin' suits on display?!" he spat out.

"Yes," Billy said, coming over to them. "It was Alpha's idea. This place could use the decoration anyway."

"But," Jason said exasperatedly. "You have the Mighty Morphin' suits…_on display!_"

"What do you think they've been feeding him over on the other side of the world?" he vaguely heard Rocky mutter to Adam.

"Um…" Tommy just stuttered, looking around for anyone to help him.

"Why don't we just go over to Ernie's," Kat said stepping forward, and tugging lightly on Jason's arm. "And worry about redecorating later?"

Jason wordlessly obliged, his head still spinning because he just couldn't figure out why they would put their old power ranger suits on display.


	2. Chapter 2

**anon-thanks for letting me know the chapter was wrong...it's been two years since uploading it and I never even noticed!  
:)**

After the Zeo rangers had hung out at Ernie's for a bit and Jason had reconnected with a few people he hadn't talked to in a while, Billy volunteered his house for a movie night. As Adam and Rocky fought over what to watch, and Tanya and Billy were putting snacks together, Jason excused himself from sitting with Kat and Tommy, who were kind of grossing him out, even though they weren't doing anything. It was just odd.

"I told Trini I'd call them when I got here," he said, backing out of the room.

"Hey, tell them we say hi!" Tommy called to him.

"No problem," Jason said, going into the kitchen. "Hey Billy, could I use your phone? I have to call Trini and Zack."

"Yeah, absolutely," Billy said. "Why don't you use the one in the office?"

"Sure, thanks man," Jason replied. When he got to the office he quickly dialed the hotel's number and asked to be connected to Trini Kwan's room, hoping the time difference wouldn't make her _too _upset. He was surprised when she answered after the first ring, and she didn't sound like she had just woken up at all.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trini!" he said. "It's me!"

"Oh, hey Jason!" Trini said excitedly.

Faintly in the background he could hear someone who sounded suspiciously like Zack saying "It's Jason? Hey-gimme that phone! I got a bone to pick with him!"

"No way, ladies first," Trini said. "So, Jason, what's up? What's new? Anything _important_ you need to tell us? Anything at all?"

"So, uh, I guess you've heard by now there's a new ranger?" Jason asked sheepishly.

"Ah ha!" he heard Zack exclaim. "So you admit it!"

"He hasn't admitted anything, Zack," Trini said, and Jason could tell from her tone that she was rolling her eyes at Zack. "So, Jason, is there anything you'd like to admit? Anything you need to get off your chest?"

"Yeah," Zack said. "Anything like a big gold hunk of protective armor?"

"So, guys, guess what? I'm the new gold ranger!" Jason said, knowing he probably should have made this call sooner. He wasn't looking forward to calling Kim and hearing just what she had to say, and why she was the last one he told.

"Aw, really?" Zack said sarcastically. "You think? And did you also think we wouldn't figure it out or something? Sheesh. We've only been sitting here all night waiting for one of you to freaking call us."

"Wait," Trini interrupted him. "Who said anything about a _gold _ranger? We've only seen a _black_ ranger on TV."

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "Yeah! Hey! Speaking of black, what the heck man? You can't just take my color! Don't I have to give it to you?"

Jason sighed. It was true that the overly colored black ranger suit had made many already presume that a black ranger was now joining the team. He could already tell that it was going to be a problem, and he'd hardly even had time to hear a news report between his traveling back to Angel Grove and then the whole running for his life and fighting evil thing. "No, I'm not black," he explained. "I'm gold."

"Oh, so now you're a Tommy?" Zack said humorously, and they all laughed at their ongoing joke about Tommy becoming colors that no one else had been. Not to mention, the fact that Tommy was three colors already, which every ranger, past and present, readily enjoyed teasing him about.

Jason sat at the desk in the office and told them the story of what had happened ever since he had met up with Tommy in the desert, and explained the power transfer and the new threat they were up against.

"Hmm…" Zack said thoughtfully once he was done. "But there's still one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Why did Tommy want to meet you in the desert?"

"Huh?"

"You said you met up with Tommy in the desert," Zack repeated. "Why?"

"Because…well…I don't know!" exclaimed Jason, although he had secretly wondered about that himself. So now not only was Tommy on his way to becoming his own rainbow, but he might also be a nature freak. Terrific. Not that it should be all that surprising, because from what Jason had seen in pictures of his best friend throughout the years, Tommy had always had hippie hair. "That's beside the point! Anyway," he lowered his voice so the other rangers wouldn't over hear. "You know how the command center was attacked before they got their Zeo powers? Well, Zordon and Alpha had another power chamber, and now it looks a bit different, but it has the same general layout, except for one thing."

"What's that?" Zack asked excitedly, expecting something fantastic, like a shrine of the best black ranger ever perhaps.

"Get this-they have our Mighty Morphin' suits. _On display._"

There was silence from Trini and Zack, until finally Trini said "On display? What do you mean they're on display?"

"On display, like, in-a-glass-case-and-posed-like-they're-mannequins kind of on display."

"Weird," Zack muttered. "I mean, nothing against it, it's kind of cool, you know? But…"

"It's weird," Jason finished for him.

"Definitely weird," Trini agreed with them. "And the other rangers don't find it weird?"

"No," Jason said. "That's what I don't get. They find it perfectly normal to everyday look at the suits of the power rangers. I mean, seeing the other five I guess isn't that weird, but seeing the red one? And just standing there, all by itself? And with Rocky standing on the other side of the room? It was…" he turned his head as the office door opened and Tommy stuck his head in. "Bizarre."

Jason nodded at him, and pointed to the receiver to indicate they were still talking. Tommy stepped in the room with the intention of saying a quick hello.

"Yeah, I imagine," Trini agreed. "The first time I saw Aisha as the yellow ranger on TV was definitely weird, but knowing that there's no one in the suits?"

"But, what if someone _is_ in them?" Zack asked suddenly.

Trini and Jason were silent for a moment, and Tommy snorted at the look of bewilderment on Jason's face.

"_What?_"

"Okay, yeah," Zack said sheepishly. "That was kind of stupid."

"Yeah, just a bit," Jason said. "No offense man."

"Well, I'm a little sleep deprived," Zack said defensively. "You would be too if you had been sitting here for a few days waiting for the damn power rangers to just _call _you and ask if it was okay if they took your color out of retirement."

"Zack, give it up," Trini told him. "Besides, they're the Zeo rangers now, not Mighty Morphin'."

"Whatever," Zack huffed. "I still hold all rights to that color, just for future reference."

"Right, well, I'll keep that in mind," Jason said. "I'm gonna go now. But Tommy's here, he wants to say hi."

After he passed off the phone, he left Tommy alone and walked back to the living room. As he was walking he had to chuckle to himself as he heard Tommy say "Yes Zack, I promise I will ask you if I ever decide to become a black. Now will you leave the color thing alone already?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jason decided to face his fears and call Kimberly.

"Hey sis!" Jason said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Jason. Lee. Scott," the former pink ranger said, saying each name separately. "What. The. Hell."

"It's good to talk to you too," Jason said, cringing. "How's the training coming along? You know, I was watching the news this morning and they were talking about the next summer Olympic Games and-"

"You're a power ranger again?!" Kimberly interrupted him. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Yeah, that's right," Jason said. "I didn't tell you, so who told you?"

"I kinda figured it out," Kimberly said, and Jason wondered why he could always tell when the female rangers were rolling their eyes when he couldn't see them. "I mean, I've only watched you fight every single day since we started hanging out at Ernie's."

"Ha ha," Jason said weakly. "Yeah, you're right."

"So…" Kimberly said conversationally, as if all of her anger had suddenly disappeared. "Black, huh? You know, Zack called me the other day wondering if I knew anything about that."

"Oh yeah, well I talked to him already, so it's all good. And it's not black, it's gold, so Zack doesn't have to worry about it."

Kimberly paused. "What do you mean you talked to him _already_?" Jason cringed again. Oops… "Wait, you called Zack and Trini before you called _me?!"_

"Don't worry Kimmy, I was just saving the best for last!"

"Yeah, sure you were," Kimberly said amused. "Alright whatever, it's casual. So, how is it?" she asked almost eagerly.

"Aw man, it's such an adrenaline rush, Kim," Jason explained. "It was like every nerve inside of me was getting poked and waking up, or something, you know what I mean?"

"Uh…no. But I'll pretend for your sake that you do," Kimberly joked. "So, Trini said you have something else you need to rant about?"

"Wait, you talked to Trini?"

"Yeah, the day I talked to Zack."

"Oh, right," Jason said sheepishly. "Anyway, you know the Zeo rangers?"

"Yeah…?"

"They have all of the Mighty Morphin' suits on display in their new power chamber."

"Huh?"

"The ranger suits we wore when there was still the Mighty Morphin' powers are on display in Zeo's new power chamber."

Kimberly didn't say anything for a moment.

"Kim? You still there?"

"They put our suits on display…" Kimberly said slowly. "Why? I mean…why?"

"I have no idea," Jason said, glad to find someone else who understood him. "And they just…_stand _there. All on their own! Zack's got this theory that there's someone inside them, but I think he was sleep deprived and possibly on a sugar high at the time."

"Probably," Kimberly muttered. "And they just stand there? All on their own? Like, without a mount or anything? On display?"

Jason nodded, then realized how stupid that was because she couldn't see him.

"Are you nodding at me?" Kimberly asked knowingly, after not receiving a reply. Before he could answer, a familiar six beep tone rang out from his wrist. Kimberly must have heard it through the phone, because she started saying good bye. "Never mind. Get going."

"Well, I'll call you later, okay?" Jason said.

"Awesome. Later Jase."

"'Bye Kimmy," he hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess it's morphing time again."


	4. Chapter 4

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

_SMASH!_

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiing_

_Riiiiiing_

_"What?"_

"Jason, man, turn on the TV!"

"Wha'?" Jason rolled over and fumbled with the lamp next to the bed.

"Turn on the TV! You have to see this! And why didn't you pick up your house phone?"

"I threw it at the wall," Jason mumbled, still half asleep. "What do I need to see? Zack, is that you? What do you want?"

"Just turn on the TV!" Zack practically shouted.

Trini stirred on the bed next to Jason. "Jase? What's going on? What's wrong?"

Jason mumbled something else that was indistinct, and staggered over to grab the remote off his dresser and switch on the TV. "Okay, what channel? And this better be good or I'm gonna get my T-Rex to tear apart your Mastodon. And I'm sure a certain Saber Tooth Tiger wouldn't mind helping."

"What does Zack want?" Trini moaned, rolling over and putting a pillow over her head. "Didn't he understand the last time that we're not late night partiers like he is?"

But Jason wasn't listening. He was transfixed with the footage playing on almost every channel. "Hey babe, check this out."

"I'll presume you're not talking to me," Zack muttered.

"What?" Trini murmured.

"Rangers."

"Rangers?" she mumbled from under her pillow. "I thought they defeated Luthor?"

"_New _rangers."

Trini sat up so quickly Jason wouldn't have guessed she was practically sleep talking two seconds earlier.

"New rangers? Nice! Well, I mean, not _nice _nice…I guess it means someone's trying to take over our planet again, but you get what I mean."

"Wait, Zack," Jason said into the phone again. "This really couldn't wait until morning?"

"It is morning," Zack replied.

"It _is_ morning? Yeah, _four_ in the morning!"

"Never mind what time it is…_look _at them!"

"And _what_ am I looking for?"

"There's a black one."

"So?" The breaking news program broke from the anchors in the studio to footage of a black ranger fighting nasty looking dead dinosaur type things. "Oh. They didn't bother calling you again? That sucks man. Good night," Jason said pointedly.

"No, Jase-_look at him!"_

"Why? Can't I just dream about him instead?" Jason practically whined.

"Uh, Jason?" Trini asked, squinting at the TV screen. "That black ranger? It kind of seems like…"

Jason looked again to the screen, to see what his friend and wife were going on about. "Yeah, uh…kind of looks like Tommy's style. Okay, you happy? _Good night!_"

Trini looked at him pointedly, and Zack waited for him to realize it.

"Oh," Jason said slowly. "It's Tommy…" he suddenly jumped up. "_HOLY CRAP! It's freaking TOMMY! _Ha ha! This is great! He's a fourth color!" He did a little dance in place. "Now he's _black _too? Ah ha ha ha ha! I'm so sorry buddy," he said to Zack, who was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. "This was definitely worth the call at an unholy hour. …Zack? Hey, you still there?"

"Tommy. Is. Black," Zack muttered darkly.

"Yeah…" Jason said slowly, waiting for him to continue. And then it hit him. Or, rather, Trini hit him. "Ow! Oh! Tommy's black! I get it! …ohh…hang on…"

"I have to go," Zack said bluntly. "Talk to you later."

"No, Zack, wait!" Jason said, but the dial tone was already sounding.

"Oh great," Trini said, sinking back into the pillow. "You think we should warn Tommy?"

"Nah," Jason said, getting back into bed and pulling the covers up. "He should have asked Zack. He knows that."

"He probably forgot."

"Which makes this even more fun for me!" Trini hit him again. "Okay, okay, I'll call Tommy."

"Take it outside," Trini said, rolling over and closing her eyes again.

Once in the safety of the kitchen, Jason grabbed a beer from the fridge (this was definitely a 'celebratory beer at four AM' moment) and opened his cell phone to call Tommy.

It rang a few times before Tommy answered groggily, and rather harshly. "Go to bed, Connor!"

"Nope," Jason said happily, taking a sip of beer. "Try again."

"Jason? Oh. Hey man. Sorry, thought you were Connor. I gave them my number in case something happened and they needed it. Bad idea."

"But what could possibly happen?" Jason asked innocently, and as if it was perfectly normal to be having this conversation at four in the morning. "And who is this Connor chap?"

"Connor's-oh…uh…no one. What do you want?" Jason heard him shuffling around a bit. "Dude. It's four in the morning."

"I thought you were going to stop saying 'dude' now that you're a teacher."

"What do you want?" Tommy repeated.

"Nothing!" Jason said innocently. "I just wanted to see how my multi-colored doctor friend is doing! Is there something wrong with that?"

"Your multi-colored doctor…?" Tommy muttered to no one in particular.

"Yep," Jason said, taking another sip. "Emphasis on the _multi_."

"Ah. Right," Tommy said, catching on. "Uh…so…I _might_ be…you know…"

"Oh yeah, I know," Jason said, smiling. "The question is, does _Zack_ know?"

"I don't know. _I_ didn't tell him."

"You mean, you didn't _ask_ him," Jason corrected, enjoying this more and more.

"Why would I-? Oh. Oh… Ooh…" Jason listened joyfully as Tommy's tone went from confused to realizing, to realizing what he was realizing, to absolute horror.

"Uh, I have to go," Tommy stuttered quickly.

"Whaaat?" Jason whined, sounding disappointment, but still smiling widely. "Why?"

"I need to fortify my house."

"But…we haven't talked in, like, weeks!"

"Bye Jase. Oh, hey, how's Trini?" Tommy added quickly, figuring since they hadn't talked in weeks, he had better ask.

"Pregnant," Jason shrugged, as if that explained it all. "You know."

"Um, no, but okay. Bye."

"Later!"

After hanging up, Jason sat at the kitchen table a little while longer, occasionally taking a drink and smiling every once in a while at the thought of Tommy running around his house, looking for a place to hide. For Tommy's sake, Jason hoped he never told Zack about the secret lair in his basement, although Zack would probably figure it out after Tommy didn't show up for a few days. After all, it is _Tommy _they were dealing with here.

Wide awake and in no mood to try and fall asleep again, Jason decided to sit on the front porch and watch the sun rise so he could see all the different colors of the sky. It seemed appropriate for the events of the night.

As he was getting up, Trini walked in.

"Well hello Ms. Take-it-outside," Jason said.

"That's _Mrs. _Take-it-outside to you," Trini said. She stopped when she saw he was holding a beer.

"What?" Jason said shrugging. "I think it's appropriate," he defended himself. "Want me to get you something?"

"All this talk of black makes me want licorice," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, I think we have some."

"Black. Not red."

"Um…right…guess I'm going to the store then, huh?"

"Thanks Jason," Trini said, handing him his keys and kissing him on the cheek. "Junior thanks you too."

"Hmph. Junior's grounded as soon as he's old enough to have anywhere to go."


	5. Chapter 5

As Jason roamed the candy aisles of the 24 hour Super Wal-Mart looking for some black licorice, he ran into the last person he thought he would see...Zack.

"Hello there Zachary," Jason said cheerfully, walking up to him.

"Hey Jase," Zack did a double take. "Jason! Hey man, sorry about the late call, but I just needed to be sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me or anything…hey, I thought you were going back to bed?"

"Pregnant wife food run," Jason explained, reaching to grab a few bags of black licorice from the shelf next to them. "What about you?"

"Looking for weapons."

"Uh, right. The gun department's over there…"

"No, I mean, something good. Something that will get the job done. Something that doesn't require the mysterious re-resurrection of a giant house crushing zord," Zack said crazily.

"And…a gun isn't good enough to get the job done?" Jason asked confused.

"Not if he's…_morphed_," Zack shuddered at the word. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm thinking of Tommy as a black. What an asshole."

"Because he's a black?"

"Because he didn't _ask _to be a black!"

"Zack, I really don't see what the big deal is. Besides, I would really appreciate it if my kid's godfather was _alive_ for the Baptism."

Zack stared at him, momentarily forgetting his own problem. "Tommy's going to be godfather?"

"If he's alive, yeah. Just tell me now, are you going to kill him? Because then I need to make plans to get Billy back here as a backup, and I've only got a few months left."

"But Trini told me that Kim was going to be godmother," Zack said, ignoring Jason's question.

"Yeah…so…?"

"Tommy and Kimberly?"

"Yep. Brilliant, huh?"

"Um, no."

"Well, why not?" Jason said defensively. "They're both completely single and have been for years, on good terms with their ex-significant others, and I thought having them together as best man and maid of honor was going to do it for sure, but they've been dancing around each other since my wedding. As far as I'm concerned, if it doesn't happen soon, I'm going to have them both take care of Trini the next time she's pregnant. Lemme tell ya, it's not fun," he finished dryly, holding up a bag of licorice to prove his point.

"The next time?" Zack asked slyly.

"Shut up," Jason said, pointing the bag at his face. "Don't you have shopping to do?"

But Zack just followed the movement of Jason's hand that was waving around the bag of candy. The bag of _black _candy…

"Hey, what is that?" he asked Jason.

"Huh? Oh, licorice. Trini wants it black, not red, after that lovely color revelation earlier this evening."

"Hmm…black licorice," Zack said as if he was plotting something.

They both looked down at the few bags Jason was holding, then up at each other and smiled evilly.

"No," Jason said firmly, but smiling all the same. "We can't."

"You can't," Zack corrected him. "I totally can. Hey, get me a cart."


	6. Chapter 6

**The idea at the end of this chapter was from JasonTKD...I actually added it to the already completed version after reading the review.  
See people?! Reviewing is good! Your random thoughts and ideas may be added to the story!! ...only not this story because this is the last chapter.**

A few days later, Tommy pulled up to his secluded house after school to see a delivery truck that seemed to have just arrived. The driver was coming down the front steps and smiling at him. Tommy got out and walked up to him.

"Why good afternoon," the driver said cheerfully. "Dr. Thomas M.C. Oliver?"

"That's me," Tommy said, signing where the driver pointed on his clipboard.

"Where do you want it?" the driver asked. Just then, they could both hear the phone ringing inside.

"Uh, just leave it by the porch, thanks," Tommy said, rushing in to answer the phone.

"No problem," the driver called after him. "Have a great day!"

"Thanks, you too!" Tommy called over his shoulder.

By the time he made it to the front door, found the right key (he had recently undergone a major lock change process), and found the phone, the answering machine had already picked it up.

"Hey Tommy!" an all too familiar voice sang out.

_Oh no… _Tommy thought, instinctively stopping in his tracks and spinning around to check if there was someone standing behind him, holding the butter knife he had forgot to put in the dishwasher that morning, ready to strike. _He found me…_

"It's me, Zack, the best black ranger ever. I'm just calling to say hello. Also, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go crazy in my last phone call at such a ridiculous hour, and you were right to not pick it up, or even call me back. I overreacted. Anyhow, just to show you there are no hard feelings, I would like to say on behalf of all of your black predecessors, welcome to the club, Doctor Thomas M.C. Oliver! Your initiation package should be arriving shortly! Later!"

_My what? _Tommy thought curiously. _Initiation package? Since when are we supposed to send initiation packages? _He thought back to Jason's visit the previous day, in which he had thrown a half-eaten bag of red Twizzlers to an over-joyed Connor, claiming that they were making Trini sick and she had demanded he get rid of them, but other than that…rangers weren't supposed to give initiation packages to the new wearer of the color…were they? If so, he was majorly behind.

And what does he mean Thomas M.C.? _My initials aren't M.C. Wait, M.C…that sounds familiar…where have I heard the initials M.C. recently?_

Suddenly, he remembered the delivery man out front. Fearful of whatever was sitting on his porch right this very moment, he ran through the house to try and stop the delivery, even though it had been almost five minutes and it must be too late. Surprisingly, the truck was only just pulling away when Tommy burst through the front door. Wondering what had taken so long, he looked down to see where the package was. He didn't see it right away at his feet, so he walked down the stairs to look for it, just as Connor's car pulled up and the three younger rangers piled out. It was then that he noticed the _multiple_ boxes stacked neatly all about his entire front yard. There were stacks upon stacks of boxes everywhere.

"Whoa, dude," Connor said. "Did Jason decide to help you clean out your attic after we left yesterday or something?"

"Don't call me dude," Tommy muttered absent mindedly, while slowly walking around, looking suspiciously at each box as he passed it. Ethan walked up to one box and went to open it, or pick it up, or something that he never got to do because Tommy pointed at him and snapped "_Don't touch that!"_

Ethan jumped back. "Sorry! I mean, why? I mean, sorry!"

"Don't. Touch. Anything."

He cautiously walked to the nearest box and waved his hands around it, not sure what he was looking for, but it was the one with the addressed envelope on it, so he figured it must be the one he was supposed to open first. After making sure there were no trip wires or anything, he slowly pulled out the piece of paper. The curious, and now amused, teenagers read over his shoulder.

**This is to certify that Doctor Thomas M.C. Oliver is hereby initiated into The Cult of The Blacks, who are also the most awesome people in the universe. The following signatures are the current members who approve of this great happening in the history of The Blacks.  
Zachary Taylor, MMPR I  
Adam Park, MMPR II  
Corcus, MMAR  
Carlos Vallerte, PRIS  
Daniel Delgado, PRWF**

Tommy stood there, not moving, and re-read the letter several times before Ethan broke him out of his trance.

"Hey Dr. O, I didn't know your initials are M.C. What does it stand for?"

"_Multi-colored," _Tommy hissed slowly and quietly.

"Well that's a weird middle name," Connor said obliviously. "And that guy doesn't even have a middle name," he pointed to Corcus. "Or a last name for that matter. Poor guy. And what the heck's a 'pris'? Hey, wait…you're not even black, why are you being initiated into this thing for black people?"

Kira poked him. "He's the black _ranger._ Weren't you paying attention to the video?"

"Nah," Ethan spoke up again. "That was the day he was obsessed with getting his brother's ninja kick down, remember? Hey, what's in the boxes anyway? And how come I didn't get anything from the former blues? Kira, have you gotten anything yellow in the mail recently?"

Tommy ignored them as he quickly reached out to the nearest box. He practically tore it open, and the four of them stared down at its contents.

"Wow," Connor said sarcastically, pulling away. "Those blacks sure have a sense of humor. Almost makes me regret being born white. Ow! Hey-Cut it out, Kira!"

As the three young rangers made their way to raid Tommy's kitchen, he just stood there and stared at the box. He then went around the yard, opening every few as he went. By the time he was finished, Hayley had pulled in behind Connor's car.

"Hey Tommy. Whoa. Who loves you so much? And what is it?"

Tommy looked at her and picked a bag up out of the nearest box.

"Licorice," he muttered. "He sent me five dozen boxes of it…five dozen boxes…filled with bags...of black licorice."

As he stood there staring at the single bag of black licorice in his hand, another delivery truck pulled into his driveway. His head snapped up.

"Oh no," he said dreadfully. "Hayley-hide me!" he said, darting behind her.

"It's just a delivery truck," Hayley said, rolling her eyes, getting sick of constantly hearing how the first black ranger wanted to brutally murder her best friend. "I'd be a little more worried if it was Zack himself."

"But what if Zack had himself delivered?!" Tommy said frantically, stepping closer to the sanctuary that was his house. "Remember that year he thought it would be funny to jump out of Trini's birthday cake?!"

A few moments later, however, the delivery man jumped out the front seat carrying a somewhat small package. "Package for Tommy Oliver?" he asked Hayley uncertainly, looking around at all of the delivery boxes already piled on the front lawn.

"Hiding behind that one," she said, gesturing behind her. "Don't mind him, he's bothered because one of his closest friends sent him candy. Personally, I would be rejoicing if someone sent me sugar loaded stuff that would rot my teeth, but that's just me..."

"Yeah, no kidding," the delivery man muttered. "Um, Tommy Oliver?" he asked the nearest stack of boxes.

"Over here!" a hand shot up from behind a different stack. "What's in the box?"

"Uh," the man said, looking at Hayley for reassurance. She just shrugged. "I don't actually know...I just deliver them. But it does say perishable on my notes sheet, so that means food."

"You can keep it," the stack of boxes said. Suddenly, he stood up. "Actually, give it to me, and I'll give it to Connor. It might be poisoned."

The delivery man looked helplessly at Hayley, who just rolled her eyes. "Like I said, don't mind him."

As Tommy was signing for this new package, Connor noticed the truck through the living room window. "Hey, there's another delivery for Dr O," he called to Ethan and Kira.

"Really?" Ethan asked. "I wonder what's in this one...?"

As they bunched in front of the window, they watched as Tommy flipped it over to look at the return address, and then visibly relaxed.

"Well," Ethan said disappointedly. "He looks rather calm. It must not be as good as a billion bags of licorice."

They went back into the kitchen, not knowing that they were missing one of the biggest meltdowns in Dr. Oliver history. Hayley jumped back as Tommy threw his head back and yelled "JASON LEE SCOTT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" before dropping the package and storming into the house, kicking a few boxes as he went. Hayley stared after him for a moment, then shook her head and leaned down to pick up the small package from Jason.

_Dear Captain Technicolor, _the note inside said. _You know how I warned you about Zack? Well, I felt guilty because I kind of gave him the idea. By now I may or may not have come by to get rid of the food that Trini doesn't want around (seriously man, you need to find the grocery store in Reefside…last time I was at your house I thought I was going to starve to death), so if I show up and you can't resist the urge to kill me, please warn Trini so she can warn me so I just don't come visit you. Thanks! Good luck on your quest to carry on the legacy of the multi-colored people of the world! –Jason_

Hayley laughed to herself as she peeked in the box and saw what Jason had stashed amongst the bubble wrap. She took the bubble wrap and stuffed it in her purse, thinking that she could use it later to distract/amuse Connor, before setting the small box on top of a larger one.

And there it remained until Tommy got around to cleaning the yard…five dozen boxes of black licorice, and a single party-sized bag of Skittles.

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! If you didn't, well, then you should have stopped reading long ago and shouldn't be reading this right now. Haters.  
Review if you want to make a stressed college student smile today!! :)**


End file.
